As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a water sprinkling device of the prior art is composed of a base 11, a rotary member 17, and an urging member 22.
The base 11 comprises a handle 12, a connector 13, an water outlet 14 having a washer 15, and a slot 16.
The rotary member 17 is rotatably mounted on the base 11 by a spindle 18 and is provided with a plurality of nozzles 20 in communication with the water outlet 14 via the connection tubes 19. The rotary member 17 is further provided with a locating slot 21.
The urging member 22 of an L-shaped construction is Located in the slot 16 of the base 11 and is composed of an arcuate rod 23 and an urging rod 24 corresponding in location to the locating slot 21 of the rotary member 17.
Such a prior art water sprinkler as described above is defective in design in that the water outlet 14 is vulnerable to leakage, and that the motion of the rotary member 17 is hindered at such time when the rotary member 17 is tightened to prevent the leakage of the water outlet 14.